Letters to Family
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: The war couldnt be stopped, but Fairy Tail doesn't break. Who carries what they have left behind? How waged the war? how did it go down? Fairy Tail will prove its not a guild but a Family


Dear Nastu,

I'm sorry I can't even put a date. I lost count of the days. We are doing okay down here, what about you and Lucy? And Levy? Oh, and Gajeel? Oh never mind. How are all of them? I hope you guys are happy. Are you guys having fun where you are? I hope you are. It's not bad out here yet but it's getting there. OH, Yeah did you know it was Romeo-kun's 23 birthday this year? We don't know the months anymore, nobody keeps track. We only know its New Years when Cana's cards tell us but we are too busy to keep track. So we celebrated it right after New Years. Ne? Do you think we will see you soon? I mean I want to.. But I don't want to leave everyone behind either. They need me. It is kind of sad without some of your warm smiles here. We are managing anyways. It's been about 8 years now since Zeref launched the war and had Acnologia burn the land so we would have nowhere to run. I still remember when we won the grand magic games. It was so much fun. Then we faced the Eclipse and the dragons. We thought we could get a rest for a while. I can't believe he attacked not a week later. We had all finally made it home. Anyways, I have to go now, Romeo needs my help.

Stay safe and kind, your sister

~ Wendy Marvell

I guess I should explain a little. I'm Wendy Marvell; I am currently living underground with the part of fairy tail that survived the attacks. It was 8 years ago one week after we had won the Grand Magic Games. We had been welcomed home with pleasant gifts and our old guild. Everyone who was injured took a well deserved break, well they didn't really want to but I told Mira that if she let anyone take a job that week she would have to deal with me. Let's just say you don't want to meet and angry Wendy. Hehe. Now that I think about it, it is all my fault if people had been on missions maybe so many of us wouldn't have died then. It was a normal day in the guild it was the day I told Mira that she could let people take jobs again, but as I went to step outside the sky got cloudy and I saw a figure. I instantly knew who it was because that kind of demon does not get erased from the mind easily. Zeref and Acnologia had decided that they would wag their war. Nastu, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Master, Macao, Elfman, and The Raijinshu all went out to fight while they told me and Romeo to round up as many people as we could and bring them into the basement. They thought that would be the safest place, and they were right. But none of them followed us. They gave their lives to save the rest of us and some of the people from town. The first month was the hardest there were many injured and not much supplies. Somehow we managed to tough it out for 8 years but a lot has happened in that time. We heard that Jellal tried to get revenge for Erza's death and lost his life. That was about 7 years ago. 2 months in we found out levy was pregnant, her and Gajeel had got together after they had finally confessed during that week of rest I had forced upon them all. Me and Romeo took up charge, me because I was the only dragon slayer left and somehow people wanted me to lead. Romeo helped me because he knew it would be hard. I mean, what did you expect we were 15 and 14, him being older than me. Levy ended up dying during child birth; she had lost too much blood. She said she was happy because she was going to see him. She gave me and Romeo the task of being little Yuki. It was hard raising a child because we had no idea what we were doing. I know what you're thinking, Why didn't she give him to Gray and Juvia. Well she couldn't. They disappeared when she was 7 months pregnant they were going to look for survivors from other places and more supplies. They told us that if they weren't back in a month to presume them dead. We really haven't given up hope we are just hopping that something happened but they are still alive. We have lost many people in the 8 years. Lisanna, Happy, Charla, Jet, Droy, Reedus. The list goes on but it's too hard to think about. But now we have grown quite self sufficient down here. We have built a sort of colony. We dug tunnels and such, made a way for electricity, found a way to make food. It is getting quite homey down here. Just wish they we here to see it ne? Well. Now you are completely caught up. Time for me to go. Bye Bye.

~ Wendy-chan

Dear Lucy-neechan,

As Wendy said we don't keep track of the months anymore and I find it pointless to right the year it just wouldn't look right. Don't you think so? It's strange I'm not used to writing letters to dead people. Oh, sorry that was a bit harsh. I bet your wondering why we don't write letters every day. Well I can answer that for you. We don't get paper that often so we try to use it how we want to. I know we could be using it for different things but you guys are just important to use so we write when we can spare it. It's been 2 years since the last letter. Sorry about that I can fill you in later, okay? It's kind of sad it's been 10 years and we have only been able to write 2 lousy letters. Tch, annoying, but you still love them right? Well I guess I can fill you in on the past 2 years o use the rest of the paper. Well I turned 25 this year. :D yay me! Hahaa. Wendy turned 24. I finally got together with her. We weren't careful one night though and now she is 6 months pregnant, imp so worried. There is a lot could go wrong what happens if she dies like levy did? Tell levy to protect her okay. It's not like I am angry about it. It's just.. I never wanted to bring a child into a world that is slowed dying off. I guess we will figure it out. We only lost one person in these 2 years, but you already know that. How is little Yuki doing? We all miss him, can you tell him I am sorry I didn't protect him. Wendy says there wasn't anything we could do. His body was always weak. But still…Still… I promised Levy.. I promised her I would protect him. Damn it I am such a failure. Tell Levy I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. I hope he is happy to finally meet his parents though. Damn it I am running out of space, I guess I will talk to you again when we get more paper. Tell my dad I love him will ya? Janee.

Your still Fairy Tail's soul, your brother

`~Romeo Conbolt


End file.
